¿Pesadilla?
by Aiko Granger
Summary: Harry y Hermione son pareja, y el producto de su relación se llama 'Lily' Harry teme cambiarle el pañal a su hija ¿Puede ser eso posible? 'One-Shot' ¡¡RR's!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con este 'one-shot' quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo. Del mismo modo a Warner Bros y Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados.

**One - Shot**

**"¿Pesadilla?"**

**by**

**Aiko**

El llanto de la pequeña Lily les obligó a separarse del beso. Harry suspiró mientras veía cómo su esposa se disponía a salir de la habitación. Al poco rato entró Hermione con la pequeña en brazos.

Harry¿puedes sostenerla un momento? – dijo, mientras le acercaba a Lily

Claro – aceptó muy gustoso, la sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos y la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama. Hermione revisaba los cajones - Mi amor¿Por qué has despertado? Son las dos de la mañana, y tu mami y yo queríamos… - guardó silencio y al instante arrugó la nariz asqueado – Querida¿Qué le has dado de comer a Lily?

Exageras, no huele tan mal

¿Estas de broma? Cualquiera podría olerlo a kilómetros de distancia

¡Es tú hija¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Que sea mi hija no evita que…

Vale, ya, por qué mejor no me das una mano… - Hermione le tendió el pañal

¿Sabes? Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir al baño – su esposa frunció el ceño, y agrego – urgencia…

Harry se apresuró a llegar a la puerta del baño y la cerró automáticamente. Hermione negaba lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

Tu papi es un miedoso – la pequeña Lily le miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes y aunque no entendía lo que su madre le decía, sonreía - ¿Lo sabes, eh?

Lily metía sus manitas a su boca cuando Hermione le comenzaba hacer cosquillas. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando Harry salió por la puerta del baño, mirando de reojo a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

¿Se divierten sin mí, eh? – Harry se abalanzó hacia Hermione, cayendo sobre ella. Le besó dulcemente y miró a su hija, que veía divertida la escena – también hay algo para ti – y la besó en su mejilla rosada - Así que tu mami te tenía acorralada, yo puedo vengarme por ti ¿Quieres?

Lily aplaudió divertida y Harry tomo eso como un sí. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras le besaba el cuello.

¡Harry ,detente¡Basta, por favor! – decía Hermione entre risas.

La risa de ambos contagiaron a Lily que comenzó a patalear alegremente, quiso sumarse a la diversión, pero le fue imposible.

¡Jajaja, amor, por favor¡No… jajaja, ya no más!

No, no lo haré, ahora sabes lo que nuestra hija sentía – Hermione seguía riendo y no podía hacer nada para librarse de Harry – Sólo Lily puede salvarte, ella es quien decide – y le dio otro beso en el cuello - ¿Qué dices, pequeña, dejamos en paz a tu mamá?

Harry, sabes que la niña no te responderá, suéltame… - le suplicó aún entre risas.

Sólo con una condición – Hermione le miró interrogativamente – dame un beso y quedarás libre.

Hermione sonrió ante su propuesta y le besó suavemente los labios. Harry alzó una ceja.

¿A eso le llamas beso? Yo esperaba algo más – Harry se acercó a los labios de su esposa y la besó suavemente, pero cada segundo que pasaba lo intensificaba. Sin previo aviso dejó de besarla – A eso se le llama 'beso', apuesto a que te has quedado con ganas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sólo para no darle el gusto, aunque su respiración agitada no ayudaba en nada. Harry le sonrió a Lily.

Te tengo una propuesta – ambos se miraban - ¿Te interesa tener un hermanito? – Harry recibió un suave golpe en la espalda y luego se giró hacia Hermione - ¿Qué?

¿Cómo puedes preguntarle algo así a la niña?

Yo sólo… es una interesante proposición ¿No crees?

Pienso que primero deberías consultarme a mí¿No crees? – Harry encogió los hombros y sonrió inocentemente – Además, cómo piensas tener otro bebé si temes cambiar pañales…

¿Yo¿Temerle¡Jah! – dijo, evitando de repente su mirada.

Vamos, Harry¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar?

¿Aceptar qué? Yo no le temo a… a eso

¡Prometo no burlarme de ti! Sólo acéptalo

Harry la miró con timidez levantándose de la cama para recargarse en la puerta de la habitación, tomó sus cabellos y los revolvió. Hermione lo imitó y le abrazó por el cuello.

¿Por qué le tienes fobia?

Es… - Harry la miró y sonrió sintiéndose estúpido – es asqueroso

Hermione abrió los ojos completamente. ¿Era eso posible? Al instante rompió su promesa.

¡Dijiste que no te burlarías! – le miró con reproche

Lo siento, Harry – le tomó la mano y lo atrajo a la cama – es sólo que… me pareció gracioso que por ello no te guste cambiar pañales.

Dilo ya, no mientas. Te pareció una excusa barata, tonta y sin validez. – Hermione asintió lentamente

Mañana tendrás tu prueba – dijo suavemente Hermione, Lily había acabado rendida y se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Estás listo? – Harry asintió nerviosamente – Vamos, no es el fin del mundo.

Para ti no lo es, por supuesto.

Harry le retiró lentamente el pañal a su hija. Las muecas que se dibujaban en el rostro del ojiverde sacaban pequeñas risas a Hermione, que las ahogaba ante la mirada de Harry.

¡Bien, Harry, lo has hecho! – exclamó Hermione con alegría

Claro que sí, fue… fue… muy sencillo

Oh, claro, después de un día entero te has decidido a cambiarle el pañal a Lily¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

No, ahora lo que me importa es lavarme las manos – y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lavamanos.

Hermione terminó de colocarle el pijama a su hija y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Lily soltó una risa y tomó la mano de su mamá para llevársela a la boca.

Entonces estás de acuerdo – le dijo a su hija. Harry se acercó por detrás de Hermione con lentitud y la sorprendió tomándola por la cintura.

¿Qué tramaban?

Hermione se volteó para quedar frente a él y alisó la playera de Harry, quitando las arrugas.

Ya que has superado tu prueba, estás listo para seguir cambiando pañales y por eso…

Harry arqueó la ceja.

…Lily y yo hemos considerado tu propuesta – dijo, mientras dejaba caer su bata al suelo

¿Propuesta¿Qué propuesta?

Bueno… Lily ha pensado que le hace falta compañía – Hermione se acercaba cada vez más a Harry. Apagó la luz, quedándose en penumbras – Está lista para tener un hermanito.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Acá con otro One-Shot, resultado de un Desafío de LPDF que yo misma propuse, espero que les haya gustado ). Estoy en proceso del séptimo capítulo de 'Muriendo por tu Amor'.

¡**RR's Please! **

Abäzos y Bêshos - Aiko


End file.
